Smoke and Mirrors
Smoke and Mirrors is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixty-sixth case of the game. It is the tenth case of Pacific Bay and the final one to take place in the Bayou Bleu district. Plot Frank and the player went to the cemetery to meet Vanessa Kimmel, as she wanted to reveal dark secrets. However, they found Vanessa, lifeless and turned into a giant voodoo doll. During the investigation, Hannah analysed a photo album with three missing girls. It suggested that a serial killer was on the loose, using the voodoo as a cover-up. Then, Andrea pulled Frank out of the case because Harvey Fitchner (his old mentor) was flagged as a suspect. Amy took his place. Hannah tracked the missing girls to a brothel deep in the forest. However, when Amy and the player arrived, it was on fire. Furthermore, a drunk Harvey found Vanessa's missing eyes. The team managed to get enough evidence to arrest Erikah Mabayo for the murders. Erikah denied the accusations but soon confessed. Erikah owned the brothel and had easily enslaved the money-seeking girls, murdering them when they tried to escape. As a replacement for the murdered women, Vanessa then began working at her brothel until she was impregnated by Alec Howard. She then tried to escape to take care of the baby, exposing Erikah in the process. Erikah then strangled Vanessa and used the voodoo to scare people and avoid being investigated. Judge Dante sentenced her to life in jail. Post-trial, Andrea wanted to reopen and solve the three previous murders. Harvey was sad for failing to close the cases before, so Frank and the player volunteered to help him. Harvey suggested that Vanessa knew about the murders, so the team investigated her hut. There, they found the ID of one of the girls: Dolores Lovelace. Per Hannah, the ID was touched by Alec. Apart of knowing Dolores, Alec claimed to have seen Erikah burying a corpse at the cemetery, but he never reported it. After arresting Alec for obstruction of justice, the team investigated the cemetery. At the cemetery, Frank unearthed three skulls, which belonged to the missing girls. The cold cases were closed. When he was informed about that, Harvey decided to resign from the Pacific Bay Police Department. Shortly after, Andrea sent the team to Inner City, were a community feud was arising. Summary Victim *'Vanessa Kimmel' (turned into a human voodoo doll) Murder Weapon *'Strangulation' Killer *'Erikah Mabayo' Suspects C66HarveyFitchner.png|Harvey Fitchner C66BLLogan.png|Betty-Lou Logan C66ErikahMabayo.png|Erikah Mabayo C66AlecHoward.png|Alec Howard C66SharonKimmel.png|Sharon Kimmel Killer's Profile *The killer knows fishing. *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer has a leech bite. *The killer is a woman. *The killer weighs 145 lbs. Crime Scenes C66GraveyardA.png|Graveyard Entrance C66GraveyardB.png|Tombstones C66VoodooHutA.png|Hut Pathway C66VoodooHutB.png|Tree House C66DestroyedBrothelA.png|Brothel Lounge C66DestroyedBrothelB.png|Boudoir Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Graveyard Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Document, Faded Map; Victim identified: Vanessa Kimmel) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Strangulation; Attribute: The killer knows fishing) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Document) *Analyze Document. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Harvey Fitchner) *Talk to Harvey about the missing girls. (Prerequisite: Document analyzed) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Map to Hut Pathway) *Investigate Hut Pathway. (Prerequisite: Map to Hut Pathway unraveled; Clues: Faded Trophy, Voodoo Photo, Fish Trap) *Examine Faded Trophy. (Result: Threat; New Suspect: Betty-Lou Logan) *Question Betty-Lou about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat unraveled) *Examine Voodoo Photo. (Result: Voodoo Spell; New Suspect: Erikah Mabayo) *Quiz Erikah over her voodoo spell on the victim. (Prerequisite: Voodoo Spell unraveled) *Examine Fish Trap. (Result: Victim's Necklace) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spicy food) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Brothel Lounge. (Available after starting Chapter 2; Clues: Ultrasound, Smashed Painting, Faded Tip Jar) *Examine Ultrasound. (Result: Patient Number) *Analyze Patient Number. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Alec Howard) *Talk to Alec about his affair with the victim. (Prerequisite: Patient Number analyzed; Profile updated: Alec eats spicy food; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tree House) *Investigate Tree House. (Prerequisite: Alec interrogated; Clues: Mysterious Woman, Tree Stump) *Examine Mysterious Woman. (New Suspect: Sharon Kimmel) *Talk to Sharon about her deceased daughter. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Woman identified to be Sharon; Profile updated: Sharon eats spicy food) *Examine Tree Stump. (Result: Leech) *Analyze Leech. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a leech bite) *Examine Smashed Painting. (Result: Portrait of Erikah) *Question Erikah about her portrait in the brothel. (Prerequisite: Portrait of Erikah restored; Profile updated: Erika knows fishing and eats spicy food) *Examine Faded Tip Jar. (Result: Tip Jar) *Talk to Betty-Lou about the tip jar. (Prerequisite: Tip Jar unraveled; Profile updated: Betty-Lou knows fishing) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Harvey about the victim's eyeballs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Harvey knows fishing and eats spicy food) *Investigate Boudoir. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Article) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Grill Alec about being the victim's client. (Prerequisite: Torn Photo restored; Profile updated: Alec knows fishing) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Old Article) *Analyze Article. (09:00:00) *Question Sharon about the victim attacking her. (Prerequisite: Article analyzed; Profile updated: Sharon knows fishing) *Investigate Tombstones. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Stone Box, Broken Slab) *Examine Stone Box. (Result: Fishing Line) *Examine Fishing Line. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Broken Slab. (Result: Tombstone) *Analyze Tombstone. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs 145 lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Question Harvey about the missing girls. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Hut Pathway. (Prerequisite: Harvey interrogated; Clue: ID Card) *Examine ID Card. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Quiz Alec about Dolores' ID card. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Graveyard Entrance. (Prerequisite: Alec interrogated; Clue: Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Golden Flower) *Investigate Tombstones. (Prerequisite: Golden Flower restored; Clue: Fresh Dirt) *Examine Fresh Dirt. (Result: Skulls) *Tell Harvey that the missing girls' case is finally closed. (Prerequisite: Skulls found; Reward: Harvey's Shirt, Harvey's Glasses) *Investigate Brothel Lounge. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Embers) *Examine Embers. (Result: Open Pendant) *Analyze Open Pendant. (03:00:00) *Give the pendant back to Sharon. (Prerequisite: Open Pendant analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime (in Inner City)! (1 star) Trivia *"Smoke and mirrors" is defined as a metaphor for a deceptive, fraudulent, or insubstantial explanation or description. In this case, the voodoo fad was discovered to be a cover-up for a serial killer spree. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which more than one suspect gets arrested based on the canon of the case. *All suspects with the exception of Sharon Kimmel appeared previously in Bayou Bleu's previous cases. *This is one of the cases in which both Amy and Frank interact with each other. *This is the first case since Dog Eat Dog of Grimsborough that a partner-change happened with cause—in this instance, Frank was ordered out of the case to prevent possible bias with Harvey Fitchner. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the murder weapon is an action—in this case, the killer strangled the victim to death. *This is the first case in Pacific Bay in which two of the suspects are arrested. *In the crime scene "Tombstones", a portait of Pope Francis can be spotted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Bayou Bleu